


Monster

by kurtswagner



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: (not in great detail), Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtswagner/pseuds/kurtswagner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt draws parallels between himself and Wolverine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

As they ventured further and further into this maze of a facility, Kurt found it harder to keep calm. While he had attempted to calm himself with prayer on the helicopter, he couldn’t help but feel on edge. He trusted Jean’s abilities to keep them hidden from sight.

That was before they had been distracted by the Professor’s message.

When the soldier rounds the corner and sees them all standing there, he immediately raises his gun, and Kurt has half a second to grab Jean and Scott and get them all out of there.

* * *

 

The three teens run frantically, turning own any hallway that doesn’t have an adversary at the end of it. Coming to a door, Scott points out a generator, and Kurt BAMFs them inside.

Once inside, they notice a large cage-like structure, with movement and noise coming from within.

“Is it an animal?” Scott asks, furrowing his brows.

“No, it’s a man,” Jean explains to them. Kurt’s eyes widen at this revelation, and as they scramble to hide behind the cage, out of view of the approaching soldiers, he is reminded of another cage. Of being stuck in a small, dark, confined space. Of not being able to escape as he’s dragged away from everything he’s ever known.

Kurt can’t keep his breath from hitching as he clasps his hands and holds them tightly together. If it’s in prayer, or just to keep himself grounded, he isn’t sure.

Jean lets the man out of the cage, lifting the lock, and the three of them watch him slowly step out of the cage with his claws drawn. And then he pounces.

* * *

 

The man had given them the perfect opportunity to escape, and they follow very far behind him, the trail of bodies left in his wake guiding them. They all wear similar expressions of disgust at the fallen soldiers they pass. Kurt is especially scandalized. He had felt a strong empathy for the man in the cage, but after seeing the destruction left in his wake, he can’t stop the awful feeling growing inside him. He was terrified, not only because they were in a hostile situation, but because he thought that this man was a monster.

And, also because he thought this man was just like him.

What if Mystique hadn’t come to rescue him, that night in Berlin? He would have either died, or be forced to kill, leaving a trail of bodies in his wake. He had been called a monster all his life, because of his appearance, but this time, it would have been true. He would just be like this feral mutant.

Despite the bodies belonging to their adversaries, Kurt prays for them.

* * *

 

Kurt is wary as Jean approaches the man. He watches them closely, not sure how he should react if things turn south. She reaches out to him and flinches when he grabs her arm. Kurt notices Scott reach for his glasses, but on Jeans insistence, he hesitates. She reaches up and unhooks him, freeing the man from all the devices and wires. She frees him. She calms him down.

She tames the beast.

* * *

 

“You’re not a monster, you know.”

Kurt looks up from his spot in the grass of the mansion’s yard. The fight with Apocalypse was over and done, and the mansion had been restored to its former glory.

Jean was standing over him, addressing him. He tilts his head, confused, as she bends down to sit next to him.

“When we were at the facility, you kept calling yourself a monster. ‘Logan’ made you think you were a monster. And you’ve been thinking occasionally since we’ve been back. You’re not a monster, Kurt.”

Kurt finds himself looking down at the ground, embarrassed. “But, that man. We were so alike…”

“Kurt, listen to me. You were both put in bad situations by other people. What you were forced to do was terrible, and what he was put through was also terrible. But that doesn’t make you the same. You’re the nicest, sweetest person I’ve ever met.” Jean pauses, putting her hand down on top of his that was resting on the grass. “I just want you to know that. Nothing you could do would ever make you a monster, and anyone who says anything differently will have to answer to me. Alright?”

Kurt smiles to himself without looking up from the grass.

“Yeah. Thank you, Jean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I can't write anything that doesn't have a sappy ending.  
> I feel like Jean wouldn't think that Logan is a monster, but she probably knows that saying that would upset Kurt, so... 
> 
> Please send me Nightcrawler fic promts on tumblr @ p-a-tro and maybe I'll write them!


End file.
